


Breathe

by SparklingDragonTears



Series: What makes an Argent [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150_prompts, Abusive Gerard Argent, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NaNoWriMo Warmup, Teenagers, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 31: "...Where did all of these scars come from?"Chris’s eyelids sank closed, the only tell that he was embarrassed, something that made Peter’s blood boil. How the hell had someone made Chris feel ashamed? Never mind that he knewexactlywho andexactlyhow.“Iwillkill him Christopher.”Peter knew by the tiny shudder that trembled across the hunter’s shoulders that he absolutely believed him.Chris didn’t answer.And he didn’t protest.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: What makes an Argent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302899
Kudos: 49
Collections: Snake Noodle's 150 Prompts





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Number 31: "...Where did all of these scars come from?"
> 
> D/C: TW does not belong to me. Sadly.  
> \--
> 
> Chris is like 16/17 and Peter is 13ish. Freshman and Junior. This is the first time Peter has seen the damage Chris has been hiding.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, I tried to make my What makes an Argent series following Chris' POV, but I've already failed at keeping shifting perspective out of Bruises, so what the hell. I'm putting it in the series. I wrote it with the series in mind.
> 
> I'm pumping through shorts in preparation for NaNoWriMo this year, so there will probably be more.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> \--

The first time Peter saw Chris’ back, they were in the woods, making out against a tree. He’d torn off the teen’s shirt and was instantly frozen by the long, raised lines crossing under his fingertips. He pulled back from Chris and spun him around. Chris hung his head and stared at the leaves under his boots, bracing his forearms against the bark dutifully. 

Peter was blinded by red. Sure he was young, but he understood immediately what he was seeing. Chris didn’t flinch, even as Peter’s fingers nudged his shoulders to turn so he could get a better view. He ghosted over the rough lines arched across the panes of the young Argent’s back. Peter could tell by the exactly even breaths that Christopher was shutting down, distancing himself from the touch. 

He didn’t need to ask, but he did need to hear, to confirm the bastard he needed to kill.

“ _Don’t,_ ” 

Chris’ voice cracked before he could comment. It made the wolf swallow in sympathy. 

Peter scowled, never one for following directions.

“…Where did all of these scars come from?”

Chris’s eyelids sank closed, the only tell that he was embarrassed, something that made Peter’s blood boil. How the hell had someone made Chris feel ashamed? Never mind that he knew _exactly_ who and _exactly_ how. 

Peter reached out with soft fingers to tip Chris’ face in his direction over the other teen’s shoulder. 

“Christopher,” He choked on his words. 

Peter didn’t know how to express just how badly he wanted to _hurt_ the man who would do that to his own son. 

A single bright eye cracked open to look up at the wolf. He may have been almost four years older, but Peter had never seen him look so young, so vulnerable.

“You know exactly where they’re from.” 

He nuzzled lightly against Peter’s palm, turning them to cage Peter in against the old Oak. Peter let him, wrapping his arms around the hunter. His fingers danced against the damage, up and down and everywhere he could reach. Chris’ large hands rested over his biceps, stilling him, anchoring them together.

“How long?” Peter breathed into Chris’ chest, and the hunter’s forehead pressed against the crown of his head. He couldn’t look up into those bright eyes, too terrified of the answer.

“ _12._ ” 

It punched the air from Peter’s lungs. It had been nearly _five years_ , and Chris wasn’t even finished with high school. 

“Jesus,” Peter buried his nose against the skin along Chris’ collar bone, scenting him deeply, trying to calm _himself_. “I thought you started training at 15.” 

Not that 15 was much better. Chris shrugged and clung a little tighter to Peter’s arms.

“ _Katie needed a sparring partner._ ”

Peter took exactly three breaths before his tongue could twist out any words.

“I _will_ kill him Christopher.”

Peter knew by the tiny shudder that trembled across the hunter’s shoulders that he absolutely believed him.

Chris didn’t answer.

And he didn’t protest.

Peter sighed against the clammy skin and pulled back, bringing a hand up to Chris’ hair. He looked over his face, trying to catch the bright eyes. When he finally succeeded, he nearly lost his breath at the defensive desperation he found there.

“God, I love you.” Peter murmured, unable to even consider holding it back. Chris blinked against tears and cracked a half of a smile.

“Your timing is as awful as your temper.” 

Peter barked out a single loud laugh before catching himself. He dragged the hand in Chris’ hair up around his ear and over his face, pushing him away.

“Idiot. I’m trying to be your big bad wolf.”

Chris sniffled lightly and grabbed Peter’s hands between him. He pulled them up to his lips and kissed them lightly. 

“Little wolf, these woods are a dangerous place,” 

Peter wanted to roll his eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Isn’t that my line? Doesn’t the wolf _devour_ the human?” He shifted underneath the hunter, his dick waking up with interest again, now that Christopher had shifted the air into something lighter.

Chris leaned forward, pressing the wolf backwards into the tree, trapping Peter’s hands and breathing against his lips in a whisper.

“ _I’m_ a dangerous place,” 

Peter damned the skip in his heart, sure that Chris could hear it, super-hearing or not.

“ _Fucking kiss me already, Argent._ ”

Chris laughed and obliged for the briefest second, not nearly enough to satisfy Peter’s absolute need for connection. 

“I love you, too, Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.
> 
> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
